1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to label markers, and in particular, to a label marker which can be utilized in a confined area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Label markers are known in the art for rapidly imprinting a legend or other information on a label before the label is affixed to an article. A problem in the manufacture and design of such markers is that frequently the stack of labels to be imprinted is disposed very close to the conveyor means which conveys the articles to which the imprinted labels are to be affixed. This leaves only a confined area within which the marker may operate. Such confinement may be due to the desire in designing a new conveyor system to minimize the transfer distance between the label after imprinting and the articles to which the label is to be affixed, or may be the result of space limitations present in existing machinery.
In most cases, the print head carrying the characters to be imprinted on the label must be re-inked after each imprinting. This requires constant successive transfer of the print head between an ink supply, such as an ink pad, and the next label to be imprinted. In order to avoid excessive wear, it is preferable that the print head approach and recede from the ink pad for reinking in a substantially linear direction, and it is also necessary, in order to obtain a clear imprintation without smudging, that the print head rapidly and linearly approach and recede from the label to be imprinted.